A Cinderella Story
by futureauthor13
Summary: Ms. Endive won't let Panini go to the costume ball, but with the help of Gespacho and a missing necklace she might just have a happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another one of my stories. This one is mostly about Panini and it's kinda like the Hilary Duff movie "A Cinderella Story". I do not own Chowder or any of the characters or any of the shows I mention in this story. Enjoy!**

**Panini:**

I was laying in my bed looking up at the stars. I was trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. It were nights like these I wish my dad were here...

It had was always just me and my dad as far as I could remember. We were the best of friends. He would always read me my favorite story, Sminderella, every night. But Dad thought I needed a mom, and he met Ms. Endive. He married her when I was about four. Ms. Endive didn't allow fairy tales in her house. She said they were nothing but childish nonsense, but Dad and I knew the story by heart and he would always tell it to me every night.

But then he was gone.

Ms. Endive and I have never been very close. Sure I'm her apprentice and she calls me "dear" but that's it. She's always felt like an aunt or a teacher than a mother. Most people don't even know she's my stepmother. She has had many dates over the years but none were like Dad and they all ran off within a week.

"I miss you Daddy," I whispered to the skies as I drifted off to sleep.

....

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!" Sigh. Sometimes I felt I was in a fairy tale, but my Prince Charming wasn't interested.

My crush, Chowder had just ran off. Sure we were friends but I wanted more! I wanted my happily ever after.

I walked sadly to Gespacho's. He was always like a nice uncle to me.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, "what's wrong? Chowder still not interested?"

I nodded my head. "Well don't worry. He'll grow out of it. I mean who could resist a pretty thing like you?" I smiled at him. "Here, have a free flart," he said as he handed me a powdered flart, they are always my favorite snack. I giggled and said "Thanks Gespacho," and skipped off.

On the way home, I saw a flyer for the Marzipan Costume Ball. I had been counting down the days. I couldn't wait to dress up and see all my friends and maybe even get a dance with Chowder.

Little did I know my fairy tale was going to be crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Mung Daal heard the door slam. He knew Chowder was home.

"Hello Chowder," he said, "have you asked a date to the costume ball?"

"No way!" he shouted, "Girls are icky and crazy!"

"Oh come on now Chowder," said Mung impatiently, "You're twelve, almost a teenager. I admit when I was young I thought girls were icky in crazy too, but by the time I was your age I started getting interested in girls. They're not going to kill you."

"But Mung, what about the girls like Truffles and Endive and Panini? They're all crazy!" Chowder then ran up to his room.

"Sometimes that boy ain't right," said Mung as Truffles flew in the kitchen.

"Oh stop, he's just immature for his age," Truffles said.

"It's not natural for a twelve year old boy not to be a little curious. He's too old to still believe in cooties."

"Knock it off," said Truffles, "you're starting to sound like that guy on that one show, what was it called, you know about the Texans... oh yeah Seinfeld!"

"No honey, it's King of the... oh never mind." And with that Mung Daal continued cooking his dish.

**Panini:**

"Ms. Endive, do you think you can take me to the costume store in Lasagna Town later today," I asked Ms. Endive, "The ball is tonight."

"Yes, I know the ball is tonight," said Ms. Endive as she fluffed her hair, "but you're not going." What did she say? "You are going to stay here and clean up while I go to the ball."

"But-but ma'am why? Why can't I go?"

She turned around and said, "because we had tons of orders today and this kitchen is a mess. Plus I can't stay and clean, I need to go to the ball and find my happily ever after."

"But I want my happily ever after too," I whispered. Tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to say something back that would upset her, but I was too upset to think. I ran up to my room and lied down on my bed and cried. This was going to be the best night of my life, I thought to myself.

As I looked up and looked out my window, I saw Ms. Endive getting into her limo. I scowled. I knew what I had to do, even though it was against my nature, but I had to because...

No one was going to ruin my happily ever after.

I wiped my eyes and headed to the nearest costume store.


	3. Chapter 3

"There" said Mung Daal, "you have your tux, and you have your knight's armor and helmet." Chowder was getting ready to go to the ball.

"Mung," said Chowder, "Why do I need to wear a tux under my knight's costume."

"Because it's going to be 98 degrees tonight and I don't want you taking off your armor and getting kicked out of the party. And hey, maybe you'll even meet someone special."

Chowder stuck his tongue out. "Yuck, I'm just going for the free food." Mung rolled his eyes. "Come on Chowder, Let's get going."

**Panini:**

_Closed. _How could they be closed, I thought to myself. That was the 3rd costume shop I had went to. But there was still one guy who I could still count on.

......

"Gespacho!" I shouted.

"Be with you in a minute!" He came out the door behind his fruit stand wearing a fairy outfit. "In case you're wondering," he said, "Mother wanted me to try it on for her to see if it would need anymore ribbons. What do you need Panini?"

"Gespacho, you sell costumes around All Hallo's Eve right?" I asked him.

"You betcha Panini, and I know just what you're going to ask. Come with me." he said as he opened the door.

......

I was wearing a purple ball gown with a matching mask and tiara. "Oh thank you Gespacho!" I said hugging him.

"There's just one more thing," he said reaching into a truck. He pulled out a silver necklace that had a purple jewel in the middle of it. "Your dad and I were close friends. He gave this to me to keep until you were old enough since he knew no one would try to steal it because of Mother's karate skills." I looked at the back of the necklace. It had something written on it. _And when the glass slipper fit Cinderella's foot, he knew she was the one. _It was a line from Cinderella. My eyes started to water as Gespacho put the necklace on my neck.

"Go out and have a good time," said Gespacho. I gave him another hug and ran to the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Panini:**

I arrived at the ball just as Ms. Endive's limo pulled up, so I hid behind the bushes until she went inside.

"I will be leaving at midnight so have my car here 11:55," she said to the valet.

I checked the time. 7:00. That meant I had 5 hours to had the time of my life.

**Chowder:**

Boy, this knight costume sure is hot, I thought to myself. I went ahead and took off my armor and got some fruit punch.

"Hey Pudge," said Gorgonzola as a mummy, "who are you supposed to be? Prince Charming, not!"

"Hey Gorgonzola," I said. I take a sip of my punch when everyone started turning around and looking at something. I turned around and gasped.

There was a girl coming down the stairs. The spotlight was on her. She was wearing a purple dress with a mask. I had never seen her before. I had to talk to her.

I walked over and said "Hi, I'm Chowder."

"I'm...uh...Cinderella. What's your costume?"

I looked down at my costume, "I was supposed to be a knight, but the armor was too hot, so now I'm just wearing a tux. Maybe I can be Tuxedo Man!"

She giggled and said "You look more like Prince Charming."

"You're the second person to call me that. I guess I'm Prince Charming. Um, you want to go outside for a walk."

She smiled. "Sure."

...

We walked the garden and walked down the path. I was really nervous. I had to say something.

"Hey if you could go to a restaurant and order anything for free, what would you order?" Doh, why did I say that? She probably thought I was addicted to food or something.

"Um, I think I would order Chocolate thrice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips."

"Oh, that sounds good. I like the way you think about thrice cream." She smiled at me. I never felt so weird. I felt happy but nervous. Was I in love?

**Panini:**

Chowder was actually talking to me! We were actually acting like friends. I felt like a princess.

"Well, why don't we go inside," I asked, "I'm sure the costume contest is coming up."

"Sure, okay," said Chowder.

.....

When we went inside everyone was doing the twist.

"Okay guys," said the DJ, "Guys grab your girls, here's a special song for you." As the music started, I got up my courage and was about to ask him to dance.

But he beat me to it.

"Um, would you like to dance?" he said. I couldn't believe he actually asked me! "Sure," I said. We grabbed each other's hand and started to dance.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin. Watch you smile while you are sleepin, while your far away from dreamin._

I looked at Chowder. I could read his lips quietly saying "1 2 3, 1 2 3." He was just as nervous as me! "Chowder," I said. He looked up. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We started to get a little closer, and we weren't so nervous.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cuss I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cuss even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

I felt like I was dancing on a cloud. I really was Cinderella.

**P.S: The song Chowder and Panini were dancing to is "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Areosmith. I don't own this song, I just love it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Panini:**

After our dance, it was time for the results of the costume contest.

"Okay guys," said the DJ, "the winners of the contest are..."

DING DONG DING DONG

I looked at the clock, it was midnight! "Oh no," I said.

"...Cinderella & Prince Charming!" Everyone started clapping but I was already leaving.

"Wait! Cinderella! We won! Wait, I don't even know your name!"

I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

As I ran outside, I ran into someone. "Sorry," I said but I couldn't slow down. My crown was loose and my ears were showing."

"Wait a minute, I recognized those ears," I heard the person say. I recognized the voice. It was Ms. Endive! I ran faster and cut threw the alley.

.....

I had made it to the house. I took off my dress and slipped into my pajama's.

"Oh no! My necklace!" It must of fell off. I had hoped someone would of taken it to the Lost and Found.

No sooner than I had finished cleaning the kitchen, Ms. Endive had burst through the door.

"PANINI!" "Yes ma'am." She looked around at the clean kitchen and me in my pajamas.

"Oh....never mind." She told me about her horrible night about some kids winning the costume contest instead of her, but I wasn't really listening. I just wished for 5 more minutes at the party.

**Chowder:**

"Cinderella!" I had ran out to try and catch her, but she was already gone. "Aw man," I said. I started walking back inside when I stepped on something. I looked down. It was her necklace!

......

"Mung!" I said as fast as I could when he picked me up from the dance, "I met this girl at the dance, but she was in costume so I didn't know who she was and she ran off and all I found was this necklace, what should I do?"

At first he just stared at me for a minute, then he said "Well, maybe you can go around to every girl in Marzipan and ask if this is her necklace. Does it have anything only the girl would know?"

I looked at the necklace. There was something written on the back of the necklace. It was from the fairy tale, Cinderella.

The next day, I started my search.


	6. Chapter 6

**Panini:**

"Well, thanks for checking."

I was just at the Lost and Found asking if someone had turned in my necklace, but they said no.

"Hey, there's my little Cinderella," said Gespacho as I walked by his stand, "How was the dance?"

"Great!" I said, "It was a dream come true, but like Cinderella I had to run off before my prince knew I was and what's worse, I lost my necklace."

"Oh bummer," he said, "here, have a flart."

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood for sweets," I said as I walked away from the sad wooly mammoth.

"Panini," said someone, "There you are!" It was Ms. Endive. "I have been looking for you all morning, we have work to do!"

Sigh. "Yes Ms. Endive."

As we walked down the street, I the poster that answered my prayers: **Found: The necklace that belongs to Cinderella. If you were at the ball and this is your necklace, please come to Mung Daal's Catering to claim it."**

"That's my necklace!" I said.

"Your what?!" said Ms. Endive. She took down the poster and read it. "I knew it! You had gone to the ball!"

She was yelling, but I stood tall. "Yes I did. And I don't care, I would rather be grounded than be denied my happily ever after!"

"But if you and that creature fall in love, then _Mung Daal and I will be in laws! _I forbid you to associate with that boy!"

"You can't forbid true love!" I yelled back at her as I grabbed the poster from her and shoved it into my pocket. I was more angry then I've ever been before.

"True love? Pl-eeze! That boy only cares about Cinderella, the minute he finds out the truth he'll run off! There's no love between you two and there never will be!"

I was shocked, but I thought, maybe she could be telling the truth. Does Chowder just care about "Cinderella"? I started to get tears in my eyes. And I ran straight home and cried on my bed.

"I guess there's no such thing as happily ever afters."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chowder:**

I was losing hope. Three girls had came to Mung's, but none of them knew the inscription on the necklace.

I wanted to find my Cinderella. To see who she really was behind the mask. But there was no sign of her. Maybe I could talk to Gespacho about it, I said to myself, and I started to walk down the street to Gespacho's.

**Panini:**

I was crying in my room nonstop. "I don't understand it," I said, "why wouldn't he like me. We had a great time at the ball. I just don't understand."

As I stood up to grab another tissue, I felt something in my pocket. It was the crumbled up poster. I read again when I saw something I hadn't seen before under the picture of the necklace:

I want to find the girl behind the mask.

"Maybe, maybe Chowder will like me when he finds out the truth. I mean what's so different between me and me in my Cinderella costume."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and ran downstairs as fast as I could.

......

I was running to Mung's when I saw Chowder walking down the street.

"Chowder!"

**Chowder:**

I looked up. It was Panini. Oh no she probably wants to kiss me, I thought to myself. I started running, but she kept chasing me.

**Endive:**

I was just turning the corner when I saw that creature holding that necklace with Panini following him. She was going to tell him! I wasn't about to be Mung Daal's in law! I stuck out my foot.

**Chowder:**

I suddenly tripped over something as I was running. "Oof!" I had fallen on the ground. Where was the necklace?! I suddenly saw it flying through the air!

"Nooooooooooooo!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chowder:**

CRUNCH!

The necklace had landed on the hard ground when suddenly a truck ran over it.

I ran over to the necklace, it was broken into a bunch of pieces.

"Oh no," I said, "What am I going to do now?"

**Panini:**

As I walked up behind Chowder, I heard him talking.

"Oh no, what am I going to do now? Even if I do find her, she'll never forgive me for breaking her necklace. I'll probably never she her again and I don't even know her real name."

I could of said a lot of things at that moment, but I chose the one thing that would show him the truth.

"_And when the glass slipper fit Cinderella's foot, he knew she was the one."_

Chowder turned around.

"Y-you're Cinderella?"

"Yes, I am. I bet you're pretty disappointed right?"

"No, just surprised. At the ball, Cinderella, you, the girl was normal and didn't try to kiss me or any thing. The complete opposite of you."

"It really was me. I didn't try to kiss you because I was afraid you would run off. I just wanted my happily ever after," I said sadly.

"Well, um, I'm sorry your necklace got broke."

"It's okay, I'm sure I can fix it with some glue."

"Oh, that's good. Um, you wanna, um, go see a movie or something."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He took my hand and we started walking off together.

The next couple days, Chowder and I were more than friends it seemed like. He was never running away from me like he used to. In a few months we were like a real couple, and even Ms. Endive couldn't keep us apart.

And of course, we lived happily ever after.

:-)


End file.
